The present invention relates to a surgical machine with an electric motor comprising a rotor and at least two motor windings, and with a motor controller for controlling and/or regulating the electric motor.
The present invention further relates to a method for operating a surgical machine with an electric motor comprising a rotor and at least two motor windings, and with a motor controller for controlling and/or regulating the electric motor.
Surgical machines of the kind described at the outset are known in a multitude of variants, especially as drilling and milling machines or saws. They are operated by control signals being generated by the motor controller for the electric motor in order to operate it at a certain rotational speed. Depending on the type of electric motor, rotational speeds of up to 70,000 revolutions per minute can be reached. Due to the construction, however, the efficiency of electric motors is not identical, and, in particular, not always optimal, at all rotational speeds.
The object of the present invention is, therefore, to so improve a surgical machine and a method for operating a surgical machine that, in particular, the efficiency of the electric motor can be optimized essentially over the entire rotational speed range.